gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Razer
| alias = | gender = Male | hair color = | eye color = Blue | alliance = Red Lantern Corps Interceptor crew | friends = Hal Jordan Kilowog Aya Saint Walker | enemies = Red Lantern Corps | powers = | equipment = Red Lantern Power Ring }} Razer was a member of the brutal Red Lanterns. He joined the group shortly after the death of his wife. He was often a third wheel to Zilius Zox and Atrocitus. He eventually would come into conflict with Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog. He would battle these two on two occasions before witnessing the destruction of one of their fellow Green Lantern's home world, which he believed he had caused. Feeling guilty and ashamed of his actions, he joined the same two Green Lanterns after they attempted to save him from a prison and were kidnapped themselves, causing him to save them. He fought along their side and met several different allies along the way with them, such as Saint Walker, Mogo and the once perceived as enemies Star Sapphires. He and his new teammates also ran into conflict with villainous aliens, such as Zartok and Drusa, as well as the double crossing Byth Rok. His time with his teammates and past alike often caused him to disobey orders on several occasions, such as his assassination attempt on Atrocitus. Shortly afterwards, Razer atoned his harsh feelings with his teammates and continued on in his adventures with them. His time with his team reached it's climax point when Atrocitus planned to murder the Guardians of the Universe for the destruction of the Forgotten Zone at the hands of the Manhunters. During this time, he developed feelings for the Interceptor's AI, Aya. After Atrocitus was arrested and charged, Razer left the group. Physical appearance Razer has a pale skin tone. He has black markings around his eyes and beneath his mouth and is of a slender builder. When wearing his Red Lantern uniform, he develops a helmet with two distant spikes, pointy shoulder guards, black leggings and red boots. History Origin In the past Razer lived on Volkreg in the Forgotten Zone with his loving wife Ilana. Unfortunately, their world was conquered by ruthless warlords who plagued the land with death and destruction. Razer grew tired of hiding and decided to join the Militia to fight them, much to his wife's dissidence. However it was all in vain, when Razer returned home to find his wife lying dead. He was enraged by her untimely demise and vowed to avenge her. Afterwards a red ring appeared before Razer informing him that he had great anger in his heart and offered membership to the Red Lantern Corps. Razer accepted the offer and was inducted into the Red Lantern Corps. Beware My Power At this point in time, Razer had been a Red Lantern for at the lowest a few months. Razer had became knowledgeable of both Zilius Zox and the Red Lantern leader Atrocitus. He interrupted Zilius Zox while he was torturing a Green Lantern named M'Ten. He questioned his actions and was told to take his opinions to Atrocitus by Zilius as he murdered the Green Lantern. Razer believed Zilius Zox to be eternally loyal to the Red Lanterns, but only because he wanted to suck up to Atrocitus. Razer accompanied Zilius Zox to murder Shyir Rev. However, the two were unable to succeed in their objective as two Green Lanterns by the names of Hal Jordan and Kilowog came to their comrade's aid. Razer was reluctant in giving up so easily and attacked Hal Jordan while Kilowog took Shyir Rev to the two Green Lanterns' ship, the Interceptor. Razer attacked Hal Jordan with multiple bright radiant red bursts of energy, unfortunately for Razer, all of the attacks were avoided by the Green Lantern. Razer briefly gained an advantage when Hal Jordan's ring ran out of energy and he reverted back into his regular, unpowered state. Razer chased after the now running Hal Jordan before he was shot with a full charged blast from Hal Jordan's ring as he charged it on the top of the Interceptor. Like many others he had encountered, Razer had started to gain a hatred for Hal Jordan, as well as Kilowog. He thought to himself about his loss and the damage to his pride the battle had will never be fully known. Razer went with Zilius Zox to the planet Shyir Rev lived on, this time accompanied by Atrocitus. Razer's only downfall in bring Atrocitus, was that he would no longer would be able to fight Hal Jordan. However, the Red Lantern gained the chance to face off against Kilowog while Shyir Rev tried to destroy the Red Lanterns' bomb they had brought on to the planet. Razer was quick to land attacks on Kilowog, before the latter asked him what he was fighting for. Razer became confused by his question and stopped the fight. He has the honor of being the last person to talk to Shyir Rev before his death. Razer was told by Shyir Rev that he wasn't "so bad" and was told to leave before he gave out of preventing the bomb from going off, as he had to use his ring to prevent it from exploding. With the planet destroyed and everyone on it thought dead, Razer was finally able to confront Hal Jordan again. However, the Green Lantern gained the upper hand on Razer, encasing him in a construct. With his confrontation with Jordan not going according to plan, Razer told Jordan to kill him before being told by him that he would live with his crimes and was going to pay for his mistakes. Razer was taken aboard the Interceptor and was kept in the ship's single containment cell. Razer's Edge Hal and Kilowog later take Razer to the Spider Guild prison, where he is forced to relive his worst memories namely, the death of his wife. When Hal and Kilowog learn that prisoners are being tortured, they return to stop it and rescue Razer if need be. However, when they are captured, Aya leaves the ship and releases Razer. Instead of going to help Hal and Kilowog, he returns to the Interceptor to retrieve his power ring and rescues Hal and Kilowog before taking off his ring. Upon leaving, Hal gives Razer his ring back and declares Razer is going with them. Into The Abyss Although Razer joined the team, Kilowog was still suspicious of him. Hal broke up a brewing fight between the two before they receive a distress call from a ship being sucked into a pinhole. The three fly out to attach the ship's cables to the Interceptor, but Razer has trouble flying in the intense gravity. Kilowog ignores this, but Hal lends him a hand. Once inside the ship, Hal leaves to move the captain to the Interceptor while Kilowog and Razer try to restart the engines. During this time, a crate nearly falls on Kilowog due to the pinhole, but he blames Razer and they begin fighting again. Hal arrives in time to break the fight up again, but the ship begins collapsing as it further enters the pinhole. Kilowog leaves to try and keep the ship out of the pinhole while Hal and Razer try to restart the engines. On the way, they encounter several bugs chewing power lines. Hal's green energy is ineffective, but Razer's red energy does damage. Upon arriving to the shut down engine, they discover it is frozen. When the bugs close in, Hal realizes that they are actually Aya and that she had been cutting off the ship's nonessential functions to preserve power. On their way to the control room, Razer spots Kilowog falling into the pinhole and saves him. However, even with the engine restored, they are too far in to pull away. So, Hal drives towards the pinhole and uses the momentum to slingshot out of the pinhole. Afterwards, Kilowog thanks Razer for saving him. Heir Apparent Razer watched as Hal and Kilowog talked about adding a new Green Lantern to their numbers. He reminded them that if they were successful, their number of Green Lanterns would increase to three. When Hal and Kilowog landed on Betrasses to recruit its Green Lantern, Razer remained on the ship with Aya. He later contacted Hal to inquire why they were taking so long, only to learn that Dulok, the Green Lantern, had gone missing. Eager to do something, Razer volunteered to look for him, but Hal refused, noting that his Red Lantern appearance would cause a panic, and ordered him to stay on the ship. Hal ordered Aya to conduct a scan for Doluk's power ring but the signal is too far away to be sure. Razer left the ship with Aya to search for the ring. While aboard, Razer was asked by Aya how did she "look". Razer told her that she looked fine before being told the same by Aya. Razer discovered Doluk's body in the catacombs. Razer reported this to Hal and Kilowog before returning to the ship. Lost Planet With his status as a reliable member of the team now placed, Razer was no longer the subject of most of the discussions aboard the Interceptor. However, Razer did bare witness as Kilowog complained about Iolande's previous insistence of staying on her planet instead of joining them in their fight against the Red Lanterns. Razer watched as Hal, Kilowog and Aya tried to save a planet, before discovering they couldn't. Razer went with the three to the planets surface and meet several castaways. Razer went on his own to search for a Green Lantern ring while his teammates split up with each of the castaways. While on his own, he stumbled across a graveyard. He observed it and spoke about the different types of ships before being stumbled on and spoken to by an individual. Razer asked the individual if he was one of the plant's castaways before the alien criticized them, called them "Bad people" and insisted he was not. Razer quickly transitioned into anger and quickly struck the individual after he identified himself as "Saint Walker". Razer's initial blast missed Saint Walker, but that didn't stop him from carrying out more attacks. He continuously fired at him and even broke out several phrases, allowing Saint Walker to calmly criticize them as well. Notably, Razer tried to strike an attack at Saint Walker, but all he managed to do was allow him to rebound the shot into the sky. Razer watched as Saint Walker perfectly balanced himself into a tree and listened to his speech. Razer shot a single blast at the tree and caused it to shake, forcing Saint Walker to land easily on the ground. Their battle continued, though quickly moved location into trees as Razer continued to shoot at Saint Walker while the latter jumped from high trees. One of his shoots missed and shortly after, Razer lost sight of Saint Walker before discovering he was standing right behind him. Razer resorted to attacking him with his legs and arms and insisted rather pathetically for him to stand still so he could land a hit. Razer was instead taken down by a single blow by Saint Walker in a pressure point. Razer fell to the ground and was told of an upcoming battle by Saint Walker before the latter revealed he possessed the Green Lantern ring. Razer quickly drew to conclusion that he was the chosen one before being corrected by Saint Walker and having the Green Lantern ring thrown on his chest as Saint Walker left him behind. Shortly after this, Hal Jordan arrived and congratulated him on his finding of the ring. Razer preceded to ask Hal if one of the castaways was the Green Lantern before Hal told him that the castaways were "Bad news", implying he felt they were rather villainous. Razer flew off with Hal in search of the others. He and Hal noticed the Interceptor had been stolen and that Kilowog had been chasing after the ship. The two joined him and gave chase alongside Kilowog as they were told that the remaining two castaways had stolen the ship. Once he and his comrades retook the ship, Razer wasted no time attending to the neutralized Aya and later bore witness to Hal Jordan bestowing the Green Lantern ring to Mogo, the planet itself. Reckoning Razer continued to develop more anger for Atrocitus and bit by bit was garnering a plan to assassinate the Red Lantern leader. He became less tolerable of his teammates as well, criticizing their finding of the Red Lantern's garbage disposal as a waste of time and even going as far as to try and leave them behind while he went to kill Atrocitus. Razer concocted a scheme in which he would purposely blow up the Interceptor, forcing his teammates to repair it, sneak on the Red Lanterns homeworld and kill their leader while either his guard was down or by absorbing his rage. He succeeded in only the first phase of the plan, as his teammates were delayed by the damage to the Interceptor. However, Aya had already known he was responsible due to her attempt to stop him from leaving the ship before he detonated the bomb. Now by himself, Razer made his way to the Red Lanterns' base. Upon arrival, he decided to charge his ring, thinking it would give him an extra advantage over an unexpecting Atrocitus. However what Razer didn't know, was that Atroctius was already informed of his arrival by Bleez. Razer also gained knowledge of a memorial service that had been held in his honor. After charging his ring, Razer made his way to Atrocitus's corders. He shot at Atrocitus when the latter turned his back on him. However, Razer did not realize Atrocitus had already suspected his plan and avoided the blast. Razer was easily pinned down by the Red Lantern leader and was asked by him what he had really been doing during the time he was thought dead. Choosing not to respond, Razer remained quiet during this questioning and was chosen by Atrocitus to be publicly executed, as an example for the other Red Lanterns. Razer took the beatings and attacks on him until he was saved by his comrades. As he made his way off the planet with Hal Jordan and Kilowog, the three witnessed a live broadcasting featuring Atrocitus holding a deeply wounded Aya and directly addressing the three, as well as giving orders to meet him. With his ally in despair, Razer went by himself to confront Atroctius. He fought him, briefly before being severely outclassed by the far superior in strength opponent. Razer was on the brink of losing before he was told by Atrocitus that he had murdered his wife in an effort to get him to join the Red Lantern Corps. Upon hearing this, Razer's rage intensified and he immediately gained an upper hand on Atrocitus. Just as he was about to finish him, a barely functioning Aya tried to convince him to take him back to the ship. Though he refused at first, Razer eventually agreed, taking a Red Lantern with him as well as Aya. After he returned on the ship, Razer was scolded by Hal Jordan for his actions and was given a citation on working as a team before the three stood in both shock and confusion over seeing the plans for the Red Lantern fleets that the group was presently working on. New Oath After his plan to assassinate Atrocitus failed, Razer continued to stay aboard the Interceptor as his teammates picked up the fragments of their next strategy. It was decided that Razer's fellow Interceptor boarders Hal Jordan and Kilowog would search for food on a planet the ship had crossed while escaping the clutches of the vengeful Red Lanterns. Deciding to do something with his newly gained free time, Razer attempted to charge his ring, using the Red Lantern that he had obtained while on the Red Lantern base. Razer started to recite the oath and charge ring he had planned to once again fuel with his rage before Aya unintentionally intruded on him. Razer was asked by Aya what the Red Lantern's oath was. Within a mere matter of seconds, Razer would become furious at her for even daring to show any interest in anything having to do with the Red Lanterns. Becoming even more angered, Razer lashed out at Aya and yelled at her to leave his quarters. Shortly after Hal Jordan and Kilowog returned from their own misadventures, Razer was once again intruded on by Aya, this time being told of a new oath by her. Razer thanked her and watched as she left. However, a combination of Razer's pride and own feelings of remorse for his dead wife caused him to quickly revert back to the original oath. Old Wounds Fully recovered from his failure in assassinating Atroctius, Razer decided to make a quip about a rather saddened Kilowog. Razer also bore witness to Hal Jordan offering command to Kilowog in the next threat the Interceptor crew faced. After a real threat emerged, Razer came to the top of the Interceptor to face the mysterious monster alongside Hal Jordan and Kilowog. Despite the three's efforts, they were unable to defeat the monster and would have been nearly defeated themselves, were it not for the efforts of just arriving Star Sapphires Aga'po and Ghia'ta. Razer and the others thanked the two for their help and allowed them to accompany the group to their homeworld. Razer refused to go to the party the Star Sapphires had held in the groups' honor, staying at the ship with Aya instead. However, he would soon depart alongside her when Aya detected Kilowog's life force signature's bleakness. He and Aya were confronted by the unknowing Star Sapphires before the group was held off by Aga'po. Aga'po offered to help the two, however Razer was suspicious towards her motives. He was forced to leave Aya behind as Aga'po dubbed her loveless merely for the fact that she was a robot. Razer simply told her to stay where she was as he and Aga'po departed. As Razer and Aga'po made their way through her corders, Aga'po tried to seduce him. Luckily for Razer, Aya came to his aid and told him that Aga'po and the Star Sapphires had imprisoned Kilowog. With this revelation, Razer and Aya were forced to battle the unassuming Star Sapphires that had been ordered to defeat them by Aga'po. The two fought hard, but the fact that they were outnumbered came into account. Multiple blast were fired and one hit Aya, causing her to collide into Razer. The two were taken into captivity and imprisoned in crystal by Aga'po and the rest of the Star Sapphires. Razer watched as Aga'po scanned his memories and revealed to him that Aya had taken the image of Razer's deceased wife. Both surprised and a bit angry, Razer asked Aya if she was telling the truth. Aya explained to Razer that she was the last form she had taken on, recalling when she took her image during the simulations that Razer was forced to bear witness when he was briefly imprisoned at the Spider Guild. Razer started to lash out at Aya, before Aga'po decided Razer's love was forever dead and summoned a spear, as she prepared to attack him. However, Razer and Aya's calvary came when Hal Jordan arrived with a newly freed Kilowog. With his teammates all together again, Razer was freed and ready to fight again before the group retreated, in an attempt to get to their ship. Razer and the others were aided by Ghia'ta in escaping, as she held off the other Star Sapphires until they left the planet. Regime Change Razer and the crew of the Interceptor received a distress call from Queen Iolande of Betrassus. They flew to Betrassus to find that her brother had taken the throne from her with the help of the Red Lanterns. To make things worse, he himself had become a Red Lantern after being chosen by Atrocitus and being sent a Red Lantern for the rage he had established in himself. The crew tried to fight the contingent of Red Lanterns stationed in the throne room, but they are outmatched. They retreat to the Interceptor, only to find it surrounded by Red Lantern guards. Hal assigns Razer and Aya the mission to take back the Interceptor. Hal and Kilowog leave to free Iolande and call the guardians for guidance. They end up attacking the Liberator that had been placed on the planet, which draws the guards surrounding the ship away. Razer and Aya board and fly into battle. They help fight the Red Lanterns; however, they are forced to fight Bleez in person in order to save the ship. When a mysterious blue light floods the area, Razer's ring suddenly loses its charge. This sends him plummeting toward the ground until he's rescued by Aya. He's puzzled that his ring had mysteriously stopped working, as it had never happened before. Furthermore, this light seemed to strengthen the Green Lanterns' power rings. Using this new power, the Green Lanterns (minus Aya) were able to send the Liberator into space before it exploded. The blue light fades and the day is saved. Activation Codes and End of the Red Lantern War Razer was stranded with Hal and Kilowog after Atrocitus stole their ship when they briefly left it. Razer watched Hal and Kilowog argue battle plans and he himself even intervened. Razer went with Hal back to the Star Sapphire's homeworld after leaving Kilowog to deal with the Red Lantern's armada. Razer was intended to be Hal's bodyguard. When the Star Sapphires told Hal it was too dangerous to try and teleport him to Earth, Razer argued that if he didn't go back, Atrocitus would lay waste to the Guardians of the Universe. He watched as Hal Jordan went back to Earth and was about to leave before he had the Star Sapphire's teleport him to his true love: Aya. With the aid of the Star Sapphires, Razer was able to slip past the guards of the interceptor and land inside. He shot Drusa and took her out with one blast from his ring. He rescued Aya and brought her with him to Oa. However, by the time he got there, Hal had already beaten Atrocitus. When Atrocitus was being taken away, Razer looked him straight in the eyes. Hal asked him how he managed to get back to Oa in such a short time. Before he could answer, Razer was interrupted by the Guardians of Oa. Personality and traits Razer presumably was a peaceful man before his involvement with the Red Lanterns. Though he was protective of his wife Ilana, it is presumed that he had high respect for others and would only get destructive when someone did something to harm her. Razer's anger didn't start to manifest until he became a Red Lantern, possibly due to Atrocitus and Zilius Zox leaving him starstruck and being forced to take their orders. After becoming a Red Lantern, Razer became rather choleric and allowed his Red Lantern to cash in on his emotion. Razer's rage allowed him to be easily angered and outsmarted by various opponents, such as Atrocitus and Saint Walker. Appearances Background information References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Forgotten Zone individuals Category:Individuals Category:Interceptor crew Category:Red Lantern Corps members